Dream Mate
by Snowpetal98
Summary: Ask ANY warrior cat who their dream mate is! Ask any cat, including those with mates. These answers are based on who I want to see get together, and if you don't like it, I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is how this works! You simply post in the review, asking ANY cat found in the books, who their dream mate are, and I'll reply.**

**This will be based on who I want to see get together, and not anybody else. If you don't like the answer you get, I'm sorry.**

**You can ask multiple cats in one post on the review, but once you see a cat is taken, don't post it again!**

**This goes for cats with mates already, because I may not like all the couples and may say they want a different mate. So ask Graystripe, or Firestar, or Squirrelflight!**


	2. Chapter 2: Question 1, to Squirrelflight

**Hello, and welcome to Dream Mate, where YOU, our lovely reviewers, ask the fierce warriors who their dream mate is!**

**Today's warrior cat is the one! The only! Squirrelflight!**

_-Ginger tabby steps out of the forest-_

**Hello, Squirrelflight, and welcome to Dream Mate, where the reviewers ask you who your dream mate is.**

Squirrelflight nodded. "Ok."

**Today's question for Squirrelflight is from twinkleestar1801. Twinkle asks: Who would you rather be mates with, Ashfur, had he not gone crazy, or Bramblestar?**

_-All eyes turn to Squirrelflight, and a spotlight lands on the she-cat._

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes at the spotlight, before turning to the camera. "I think I would have to say Bramblestar. I know that he truly loves me- well, loved, and I know that he never tried to rid of my temper. Ashfur was trying to get rid of it because he couldn't handle it."

**Alrighty, then! That's all the time we have for today, folks! Thank you for being on the show, Squirrelflight, and thank you, Twinkle, for the lovely question. This has been Dream Mate!**

_-Everything goes black-_


	3. Chapter 3: Question Set 2, for Cats

**... Oh my Great StarClan, that's a lot of cats to interview today. Anyways, welcome to Dream Mate, where our lovely reviewers ask the cats of the four Clans who their dream mate is.**

**Today we have a full house! Let me list off the cats we will be interviewing: Come on down... Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Crookedstar, Graystripe, Firestar, Squirrelflight... Wait, can't do Squirrelflight, she isn't here. **(A/N: Can't do Squirrelflight because she was already asked. You can't ask the same cat more than once.) **Leafpool! Goosefeather! Bluestar! Mistystar! Tigerkit! Brambleclaw! Brackentail! **(A/N: Do you mean Brackenfur? Because I don't remember a Brackentail. I could be wrong.) **And, finally, Lionheart!**

_-Drops dead from exhaustion-_

Please excuse us as the following broadcast is temporarily halted due to the urgent need of a new host.

**We're back with more Dream Mate! I'm your new host!**

**First, we'll ask Lionblaze. Who is your dream mate?**

Lionblaze sighed. "It's a toss up between Cinderheart, Icecloud, and Heathertail. I loved Heathertail, but I'm loyal to ThunderClan and she is WindClan. So that will not work." He paused. "Cinderheart and I recently called it quits, to which I say I am deeply saddened. I thought she was the one. But now as I sit here I realize who I have wanted all along, and that is Icecloud, without a doubt."

**Thank you! Next is Jayfeather!**

The blind gray tom scoffed. "Are you dumb?! My stick, of course!"

_-Crickets chirp in the background as it is dead silent-_

**... Alrighty, then! Hollyleaf?**

Hollyleaf stepped forward. "Nobody. I don't have time for a mate. I'm too focused on being there for my Clan."

**Crookedstar?**

Crookedstar shook his head. "I'm too in love with Willowbreeze to answer this. She is my one and only."

(A/N: I know some may not like this, but I am in love with Crookedstar and Willowbreeze, so sorry.)

**Graystripe?**

"I love Millie, but I'll never love her as much as I love Silverstream, and I know my beautiful queen is waiting for me in StarClan."

**Firestar?**

"Screw Sandstorm! I'm in love with Spottedleaf!"

(A/N: I love FireXSand, but I love FireXSpotted a little bit more. I'm a sucker for forbidden loves.)

**Leafpool?**

"I HEART CROWY! BE MY BABY, FOXDUNG!" _-Runs off stage, singing-_

**... Let's continue. Goosefeather?**

"I have seen your future. You're a beast! Get away! Crazy!"

**I'm crazy?! Alright then. Bluestar?**

"Had I never fallen for Oakheart, I would have loved to have been with Thrushpelt."

**Mistystar?**

"Hmm, I think Blackclaw is cute, but he doesn't like me because of my half-Clan blood. (A/N: We know she had a mate at some point, because Reedwhisker is her son.) I would have to say nobody, currently. I had my mate, and he died, and I'm happy being single."

**Tigerkit?**

"Are you crazy? I'm too young! Now bring me a latte!"

**Brambleclaw?**

"I'm a bad boy. I want Bluestar! JK, I love Squirrelflight, although Rosepetal is SMOKIN'!"

**Brackenfur?**

"I'm madly in love with Sorreltail."

**Lionheart?**

"I honestly thought Bluestar was beautiful. But she loved Oakheart."

**Thank you, everyone, for being on Dream Mate! That's all the time we have for today!**

Tigerkit screeched. "I still haven't gotten my latte!"


	4. Chapter 4: Question 3 for Silverstream

**Hello, and welcome to Dream Mate, the show where the reviewers ask any warrior who their dream mate is. Today's guest is my personal favorite, Silverstream!**

_-A beautiful silver tabby with shining blue eyes steps onto the stage-_

**Ah, the beautiful, graceful, brave Silverstream. You lost your mother, your mate, your kits, your siblings, and yet, you still manage to keep it together. You're simply amazing. Anyways. We all know the question here. Who is your dream mate?**

"Well, if I had never met Graystripe, I would have ended up with Stonefur, for he had asked me to be his mate the previous day, and I thought I loved him, until I met Graystripe."

**Shocking! I never knew!**

Silverstream smiled. "Many don't."

**Thank you for your time, dearest Silverstream. That's all for today, folks, and thanks for watching Dream Mate! We'll see you next time!**


End file.
